


Walk Away

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I'm Sorry, Multi, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Draco keeps his secrets. He keeps them all inside.Written for the prompt 'did you get the chills'.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Kudos: 18





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  
> 

You try to avoid him after the war. It's not as easy as it should be. He seems to seek you out. You wish he would forget your existence. But he knows you exist - you made sure of it, back in the days. 

He knows you exist, but he doesn't know your heart. You don't want him to. So when he comes to you, your wand in his hand as a peace offer, you thank him politely and send him away. It's not the right thing to do, you know, but it's a message. A message to leave you alone. 

He marries the Weasley girl and you think it's a good thing. He will be happy at least. You can move on. And you try. You meet Daphne's younger sister, and you are charmed by her. She's intelligent and funny, and you get her permission to court her. You marry her, and when you see the congratulatory card from Potter and his wife, you want to burn it. But Astoria has it in her hand, says it's very nice of them, and sticks it in the scrapbook. 

You love her, so you don't say anything. She has your son a year later, and starts dying.  
When she passes, your son is friends with his. They attend the funeral. 

He tries to comfort you, later, as a friend.  
"I don't want your friendship," you tell him, and in that moment, he sees your secret in your eyes.

The pity in his breaks the last shard of your heart.  
"Please go," you say, and the air is cold when he leaves you alone at last.


End file.
